Cold
by thetalkingbirchtree
Summary: jack never thought that he would be trapped on an unknown jungle planet. he thought he was just alone on the deadly jungle planet. human x predator (female)
1. survival

_Cold. So cold. I'm so cold. Why did I have to go? I could have just kept my mouth shut when they told me. _As jack lay in the dark cold and moist and slimy dirt surrounded by a giant clearing, outlined with the dark and the shadows of the giant and thin jungle trees, hearing the light chirps and groans of the wild life in the dark and lonely jungle. As the bugs flew by jack, he swatted at them aggressively, getting pissed off more and more by the second. Jack the former marine was now stranded on a humid and moist jungle planet unknown by the ship's records. Before the crash they asked if he wanted to volunteer for space exploration, but ended up in the first one in line to go to a planet for human murder, and he was the only one who survived the attack. First thing he did when he woke up was to run to the escape pods and tried to go back to earth. But he didn't even know how to fly the damn thing. He just ended up crash landing on the nearest planet, trying his best to pilot the pod. jack was rolled up in a fetal position, waiting to be killed by the unknown of the jungle planet. _My god it just got so quiet all of a sudden_ thought jack. In the far off distance sitting on a branch limb, was a red skinned reptilian creature with long dread locks and nicely fitted fish net enveloped around the entire creature, also there was a leather piece of cloth covering the hunter bosom with a necklace of little animal skulls decorating the creature. The creature had a loin cloth covering the lower regions of the creature's fish net legs; the creature had deadly razor-sharp claws and wore a metal mask.

Jack's stalker watched him with amusement, studying him closely and carefully like hawk hunting its prey. Jack felt a very strange urge to run. Sensing this urge to run he decides to get up slightly and tried to look around the dark jungle clearing._ Nothing. Nothing is here, but I feel like someone is watching me._ Jack picked up his pack full of supplies he looted from the ship. At this he saw a little shine in the corner of his vision and quickly swiveled and saw nothing. _It was nothing. I'm completely alone out here. There is no way that someone could be here. Everyone on the ship died. I was the only survivor. _Then with a loud clicking sound enacting from one of the trees, jack ran. He ran for his life. _PREDATORS! How can they be here already?! It wasn't even near they're annual hunting season! _Jack, like an idiot decided to quickly turn around to see who was hunting him down. In the distance he could see the silhouette of a female with armor and dreads. At this sight, he noticed that she wasn't even chasing him. Jack although not as frightened as before still kept running but at a slower speed and kept the pace. She watched him run. _He ran pretty fast for a ooman_. She felt kind of excited that he was falling for her trap. She walked in the same direction the ooman ran off to. She was happy that she was able to find a ooman that might satisfy her needs. _I can't wait to meet him! _ The huntress thought. Jack ran and ran for at least 8 minutes, and he was gasping for air. He decided to rest for a while. He walked over the nearest tree trunk and found that the tree had a weird object on the trunk. He got out his flash light from the pack and flashed the trunk while he shrieked and quickly shook the flash light back and forth at the trunk, expecting to see a horrid creature, but instead found that the trunk had a note on it. Jack read the note, and as he read he felt the hairs on his neck stick up._ If you are reading this, then you are trapped, if you don't believe me turn around._ Jack slowly turned around, only to be forced to the ground by two rough and scaly clawed hands. Jack struggled but ended up having more pressure put on him. He eventually started to beg the huntress not to kill him, but he ended up with no response. She had him in her grasp, slowly and carefully she turned him around after pinning him to the ground and tying his arms together so he can't use them. Then she had him on his knees and he begged her not to kill him again. At the last request she felt a bit sad that he thought she was hunting him. As he was on his knees she put her hand on jack's chest, moving it up to his chin then to his forehead. She rubbed his skull carefully. Jack desperately tried to stop her from rubbing him, but she had him tied so he couldn't do just that. She was happy at his little ooman struggle and began to purr at him loudly. Jack blushed really badly "Are you purring?!" jack exclaimed. She ignored him and carried him off the her home.

After the walk she went inside carrying jack inside the home and was now laying jack down nearby the giant tree roots to create a make shift bed out of the animal skins that she had collected when she was a young blood. The area she put jack in was like a natural made home or hut. The walls were made of the giant tree's roots and the bed was using the little roots as a foundation for the animal skins. The roof was made from the gathering of branches from the giant tree in the middle of the hut. She had a fire pit cut into the middle of the tree for cooking food and keeping herself warm on really cold nights. She put jack's pack on the dirt floor next to the bed. Jack started to get really scared when he saw the huntress pull out a bunch knives._ Oh god! She is going to eat me alive!_ Jack thought. The huntress could smell the ooman's fear and decided to show him that she was cooking food for the both of them. He calmed down as soon as the huntress showed raw meat to him, letting him know that she isn't going to eat him. She had jack sit on the bed as she cooked the food for the both of them. As soon as the food was done cooking the huntress prepared a plate made of a weathered flat stone. He watched as the huntress slowly walked to the bed where he was sitting with only one plate of food. _Wow! Thanks for not giving any to me! I haven't eaten in 2 weeks! Jack angrily thought. _But as soon as he was about to tell the huntress that she didn't get him any food, she picked up some of the food off the plate and she held in front of his face. "Ooman…eat….now!" she commanded. Jack just looked at her. "I can't eat my food without the freedom of my arms" jack said. She looked at him more seriously and shook her head. "No….I feed…you ooman" she reassured. He sat there on the bed and realized that she really wasn't going to let him go no matter what. He stared at her with horror in the realization that he really is trapped here. Then she opens his mouth forcefully and put a small chunk of the cooked meat. Jack starts to chew and realizes how good it tasted. As soon as his chunk of meat was gone the huntress looked at him in the eyes and said "see...ooman. I told you…I feed you". He smiled a bit at her bragging; but was still a bit scared of her. So to break the awkward silence he started to ask questions. "So…what is your name?" jack asked. She looked at him excitedly. "My…name... Is rik't re'iy" she stated in a proudly manner. "My name is jack Oren miller" he stated with little confidence. Rik't noticed that he wasn't a very manly ooman, for he was the weakest looking one she had ever seen in her entire life. She also noticed that he was pretty feminine as well, which kind of sadden her because he might be gay. But then she noticed that the way he looks at her womanly features disproves that theory, for she can smell his arousal emitting from him. Rik't scooted a bit closer to jack, in the hopes to rid him of fear. But that made it worse. He started to reek of fear and anxiety. "Ooman…why are…you afraid...Of me?" she asked in a sad voice. Jack heard the sadness in her voice and began to feel guilty. "I thought you were like the other predators" he stated in a guilty voice. She then realized that her kind tends to hunt the ooman's for trophy's or because of breaking the code of the clan's sacred grounds. "Ooman….our species is also guilty of killing your species. But some consider ooman's to be mindless animals" she said in a bit cheered up voice. Then jack said something that made the huntress happy and more affectionate towards him. "I'm sorry. I was just so scared. I never thought that your species would care about life. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Will you ever forgive me for saying such things?" he looked at her in shame and submission. Rik't moved even closer to him and began to hug him affectionately. Maybe to affectionately because jack started to feel a bit excited for his own liking. After the hug rik't realized that she hadn't even taken a bite of food.


	2. fear

Early in the morning jack awoke to find that Rik't had her hands in his pants. He shrieked with fear as he thought she was molesting him. He turned around quickly to find that she was a sleep. Jack had no choice but to sit there because she was gripping his dick and he wouldn't be able to get away from her touch without his dick being ripped off by her inhuman strength. But jack kind of enjoyed the feeling of being grabbed by Rik't. She also didn't have her metal mask on either. So jack took his time to study her features and noticed that she had a little slash mark above her left eye. She was actually really beautiful in an exotic way. She was laying on her right side with her right arm under what looked like a predator version of a pillow, and her left arm lain across his chest going down to his loin and with her rough scaly clawed hand wrapped around his dick. Jack noticed that Rik't wasn't wearing her armor, and the cloth that covers up her breasts was gone. Jack had a really good view of her chest and started to become aroused. But soon he regretted looking at her breasts because as soon as his member got to its full size it started to throb around the grasp of Rik't's left hand. In turn it caused her to wake up.

Jack then felt really embarrassed when she looked into his eyes. But what jack saw wasn't anger or embarrassment in her eyes, it was lust. She purred at him, causing him to blush really badly. "Uh-uh...Good morning" jack said nervously. "Good…morning…ooman" she said seductively. Rik't let go of jack's dick and pulled her hand out of his pants. Rik't felt bad for having jack tied up for the night but she didn't want him to leave her while she was sleeping. Rik't got up out of the tree bed and crawled over jack to get off the bed. As soon as she was off the bed she bent over right in front of jack to pick up her armor she had put on the ground last night. Jack got the best view of all her womanly features. Jack started to blush and his heart fluttered. Rik't knew that jack would be looking at her so she purposely bent over in front him to seduce him. Jack had never seen such a beautiful creature like her in all his life. And for a moment he was starting to like Rik't not because of her beauty but because of how she cares for him and tries to keep her aggression to a minimal towards him. Rik't liked jack because he was the first male she has ever met to be so vulnerable and misguided and feeble. It kind of saddens her that he might not ever find anyone to have that is his own species.

As soon as Rik't was done with putting on her armor and fish net she decided to free jack of his bindings. "Ooman come…I free you" she said to him. He was happy to get his bindings off because his arms were cramped and he didn't want to be carried every where Rik't wanted to go. But as soon as he started getting off the bed, Rik't unsheathed her gauntlet blades. Jack almost pissed himself when he heard the blades unsheathed. Rik't saw that he looked scared and tried her best to comfort him. "Ooman…bindings can...Only be cut…with blades" she said in a reassuring voice. Jack let her come close to him and she turned him over so that his back was facing her. Within a split second the bindings were cut. Jack felt his arms fall to they're sides. Rik't still kept him pinned because she wanted to play with him a little. Jack felt immense weight on him when he tried to get up. Then he felt two hands grab his ass. At her touch he jumped in surprise. Then he felt uncomfortable when she grabbed his ass even tighter and then moved them up his back, rubbing softly but with slight pressure. She kept moving her hands up jack's back until they reached his shoulders. She started to massage his shoulders lightly. Jack started to moan as she massaged his back, undoing all the knots that he had built up during the years he was in the marines. Rik't cooed at him and purred loudly._ I didn't know that ooman's can have such fragile muscles_ Rik't thought. She kept massaging him until she noticed that she was hurting him. So to make up for the pain she had given him she decided to make him feel better. She flipped him over on his back so she can get a good look of jack's face. He had red hair that had a few thick bangs in the way of his eyes and he had both sides and back of his head cut to the scalp, leaving on the top of his head with hair that went down to the right side of his head, and he had blue grey eyes with blonde eye brows. His body was thin and bony and he had slightly pointed ears. His pants were black along with his shirt and combat boots. She climbed on top of him, straddling him and then put both of her hands on his chest. Rik't opened her mandibles up, to show she had a mouth with sharp teeth. To jack he thought she was going to bite him. Rik't leaned closer to jack's face until they're faces were 3 inches apart. Then suddenly she crashed her mouth against his, licking at jack's lips with her tongue, begging for an entrance. Jack opened his mouth and she played with his mouth, fighting his tongue for dominance. Rik't felt jack's teeth with her tongue and was surprised that were relatively sharp like hers. Rik't moaned in his mouth as did jack. Then she braked away from his face to gasp for air. Then she started to coo at him and purred as well. She then started to nibble at his chin. Jack laughed because her teeth were tickling his chin. Rik't got a good reaction out of him. He smiled at her showing his teeth at her. She stared at his teeth, they were sharp-edged and he had fangs like a lion but smaller versions. "Ooman...have sharp…teeth" she said hoping to get an answer from him. "My family comes from a line of barbarians or warriors. Its runs in our family" jack stated proudly. She looked at him with awe and decided that his family must be the strongest family of humans. She got off of him and stood up to put her mask on. "Ooman you…hunt with me?" she asked him in a less confident voice. "Well I guess I could hunt with you. I'm pretty hungry" jack said. She felt her heart flutter with excitement and joy.

As they walked out into the wilderness Rik't had given jack a spear to hunt with and Rik't was happy to have a companion. They hunted for many hours and had killed 3 tiger like animals and 5 little monkey looking animals. Rik't didn't know what the real creature's species was but none the less it was food, and food had to be eaten. As they brought home the kill it started to rain heavily. Rik't heard a flash of lightning and jumped. Jack wasn't scared or even flinching when the 3rd lightning bolt struck mostly because he was never scared of lightning. Rik't on the other hand was deathly afraid of lightning. Every time she heard the thunder and saw the bright lights she jumped and got a little closer to jack. "15... 15 lightning strikes" said jack. Rik't wasn't happy about it no matter if it was even one lightning strike, she was scared of it. "Ooman stop….trying to scare me" she said. "You can't really be afraid of lightning. You are the most adaptable species in the galaxy and you're afraid of lightning?" he said to her jokingly. As Rik't heard the 16th strike she started to cry. She was laying on the bed clinging to herself in fear. Jack saw this and realized that she really was scared. He crawled to her in the darkness of the hut and wrapped himself around her to comfort her. But as soon as he did that he regretted the decision immediately. She clung to him with fear and worry. She clung to him as if he was her only life line. He let her cling to him. She laid her head against his chest to hear his heart beat.

She calmed down as soon as the lightning storm had eased up on the intenseness, only to hear the pitter patter of the rain softly hitting the hut's roof. The feeling of being in a dark place while it rains and it being really cold eased jack's senses, giving him a sense of fatigue and comfort as well as nostalgia. "You know when I was a little kid I used to be afraid of the rain and the lightning" he said to her softly. "Ooman scared… of rain?" she questioned. "Yes. I used to be scared of rain, but then I decided to face my fears and stand out in the middle of a field every time it rained" he said. She looked at him with awe and amazement. _Ooman's are brave. They have the same self-discipline as we do._ As the rain pitter pattered against the roof of the hut they fell asleep in an intimate embrace, both dreaming about each other.


	3. punishment

**hey guys just wanted to let you know that my goal is to get this story up to 90 chapters, so i would appreciate a few reviews. but if you give me reviews i'll promise you that when i reach my goal i will edit the story to make it more juicy (with the lemons of course)**

-joseph

It has been 3 months since jack has crash landed here. But what has kept him alive the most is Rik't. She has saved him from death countless times and Rik't doesn't change her mind about him. He still is her ooman. Therefore, she has to take the responsibility of taking care of him or she will end up lonely again. Rik't has been on this planet for many years. She used to be a huntress. She used to go out and look for prey on the sacred grounds of her clan. She used to have 20 trophies hanging on her wall. However, that was many years ago before she was exiled by her own clan for showing weakness towards oomans. She would always defy the clan leaders by helping the oomans that are caught on her clan's sacred hunting grounds. She had almost been executed for even befriending one. However, jack was different. He was always so weak. She even felt bad that he was weak. He could not even do anything right. He was so different to all the other oomans that Rik't even wondered how he even survived from the crash landing. That to Rik't was a mystery that may never be solved.

Jack was running. He was not running out of fear or even trying to escape, he was exercising. Something he had never done when he was in the marines. The reason he was able to escape training was the governments fear. They all feared him. Only people who were not afraid of him were his own family. People would see his teeth and would call him a freak. One of the reason he lacks confidence is because of his appearance. Jack was actually gaining weight and muscle from his daily exercises. Before he weighed 90 pounds but now he weighs 145. Jack runs 7 miles a day and spares with Rik't on a daily basis. The reason behind his exercises is so he can depend on himself instead having to be protected by Rik't. As jack came back home for supper or dinner, he took all his clothes off to take a jungle version of a shower. He was washing the sweat off his skin in the waterfall that was half a mile away from the hut. As jack began to wash himself, he started humming a tune. However, that was cut short when he felt someone hug him from behind, Rik't she always tried to flirt with him on a daily basis. "Ooman need…help clean?" she said. Jack felt a bit shy about being naked in front her, but she has already seen everything and felt it as well. "Sure Rik't. My back needs to be scrubbed" he said. Rik't happily helped jack bathe as he help her bathe too. Rik't purred and cooed at jack, making him blush. As jack, scrubbed Rik't's back, he thought of an evil idea. Jack dropped the scrubby brush and presses himself against Rik't, and as he did so he surprised Rik't badly enough that she squealed in shock and quickly turned around to slap jack across the face, causing him to fall on the giant flat stone that they were standing on. As Rik't noticed what she had done, she immediately began to apologize to jack for what she did. Jack got up and rubbed his face in pain. "Ow! That hurt!" he shouted. "I…sorry…jack…I didn't mean to…hurt you" she said worried that he might be angry with her. Jack got up and looked at Rik't in the eyes. "I'm going to get you back for that," he threatened. Rik't looked at him submissively. "I am sorry…if you want to punish me then you can….I deserve it" Rik't stated. Jack looked at her in guilt, but soon that guilt turned into lust. "When we get back to the hut, I will be enforcing your punishment," jack stated. Rik't looked at him with shame and guilt._ I am such an idiot. He will never forgive me for hitting him._ Rik't thought. They began walking home naked.

As soon as they were home, the punishments began soon as possible. "I want you to turn around and close your eyes" jack commanded. Rik't did as she was told. She feared he might cut her or even beat her bloody. Jack slowly walked up behind Rik't and placed his hands on Rik't's ribs, going up to her chest. He caressed her breasts and played with them. As he did this, Rik't whimpered. Jack began to kiss Rik't's neck, nibbling on it softly. As he kissed her neck, he started grinding against her roughly. Then he lain her down on the bed, as he did so Rik't realized what jack was doing. She struggled against him, but something had taken over jack for he was now stronger than she was. He forced legs to spread and she resisted, only to be forced harder than she can resist. Rik't gave up to jack's strength, and let him have his way with her. He inserted his member into her forcefully, as he did she cried in pain. She whimpered and whined. He pumped back and forth roughly and forcefully. as he penetrated her she moaned softly. her juices were dripping out her entrance. as he did this he moaned in pleasure, feeling her contract around his member. He kept this up until he climaxed, with that he let one more thrust enter before his seed spread in her and Rik't moaned as he did so. Rik't only whimpered and screamed. As he exited her, she screamed in pain as blood dripped out of her. She turned around to face him; the sight she saw was the scariest thing she had ever seen. His fangs were bearing at her and his eyes had changed color to red. He was grunting in exhaustion, as he crawled over and on to the bed, he plopped down land face first into a pillow. Soon he eventually fell asleep. Rik't had never felt such strength from any ooman she had ever met. She soon began to realize that he was starting to look like he was gaining muscle. She even noticed that he had looked manlier as well. What she experienced from his was painful and pleasurable at the same time. She was sore but she was happy that his seed was in her. At this she lain right next to him, embracing him as she began to fall into a deep slumber.


	4. Sins of mankind

**Ok guys this is a different place this time but I will continue to still make the Jack x Rik't story**

**oh and a kirn is a special loin cloth made by Seren's people. thanks for all the reviews i love you guys and gals Thanks -joseph**

As the sun rose, the planet seemed to come to life. The roses bloomed, and the flowers in the trees bloomed as well. The birds chirped in harmony as the dew dripped off the grass and into the soil, further continuing the life of the grasses. The cobblestone pathway clattered as weight from callused feet took their steps. A man stood above the mountain on the cobblestone pathway. Looking down on the city's people, he sneered in disgust to the revolting sight of human civilization. The man, or rather being, stood with graceful strength and broadness, for he was not human by any means. Seren stood with hate as he saw the disgusting creatures called humans, walked out of their houses, opened the door to their cars, and drove to one of the giant towers in the city. Seren was a human made life form. He was the alpha of his species. It took years for the humans to ready his species for the outdoor environment of hesphestus-560. It was where his species was born, a human colony. It was such a disgrace. To even comprehend, the thought of being made by humans, for they were revolting and unintelligent by any means. Seren's people were called sol-kin. They were called this not because they can give off light equal to the power of a main sequence star, but because they can absorb all types of energy and can distribute it with powerful quantities to their choosing. They can control energy they give off and thus it makes them the ideal image of evolution. Humans envy sol-kins because of how they need only energy from stars and from heat and flammable material to live.

Seren walked along the cobblestone pathway smelling the scents of the native wildlife. He kneeled down to touch one of the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen in his 10-years of existence. As he touched the flower, it perked right up and bloomed with beauty. Seren smiled with joy as he saw the flower bloom and spread its pollen to the rest of the flowers that were blooming in his presence. Seren was almost a god compared to humans. He had the power of life in his touch. As Seren continued his walk along the cobblestone pathway, he felt a strange energy coming from the heart of the human colony. With his view of the energy's source, he heard the screams of humans and some of his own kin from the colony. Seren began to worry about the sol-kin children he had made friends with during his last DNA scan at the facility he was born from. Seren ran with speed 10 times faster than the top speed of an average human.

As he stood in the street, he saw blood and torn limbs of his kin, and what he saw were human warriors slaughtering his kin with guns and rifles. The blood spread to Seren's feet and tainted his skin with the fluids of his kin. Seren fell to his knees and hands, splattering the blood onto him. Seren wept as he felt the innocence of his kin meet with his grey flesh. As he wept in horror, he started to feel something within himself burst into heat. Seren looked up, only to see the barrel of a gun facing the top of his skull. Seren's heart began to beat with intense heat. Seren looked the human in the eyes, only to see the human scream in pain. The gun in front of him began to glow with a bright orange and soon liquefied to the asphalt on the road, boiling the blood of his kin. The human then burst into intense flames and the warrior too fell to the ground but instead sizzled and smoke with charred flesh filling the air. Seren stood up and looked at the human corpse that lay before him. His heart heated up even more, pumping at a rate beyond any human beat. Feeling Seren got when he saw the human burn was getting more and more intense by the second. Then soon the companions of the human came to him with their guns pointed at him. His heart burned with hatred and it grew with every beat of his heart. Seren roared at them with hatred and revenge, sending a few humans to the blood stained ground. The humans screamed as he sent a wave of fire in their direction, killing all of them with the intense heat. Soon flaming tentacles shot out of his back and began to collide with the buildings. His body was consumed in his own flames and started catching buildings on fire. He screamed with anger and became hotter and hotter until the ground beneath him melted into pure lava. The building around him started falling in huge clouds of smoke and ash. Soon the entire city was leveled into a circle of magma. Seren started to get tired when the sun had set. He started to cool off.

As the last bit of fire that was on him was extinguished, he began to walk towards the mountain opposite of the one he had come from. He walked into the darkness getting tired and sleepy by the second, until he heard a screech enacting from a cave by the mountainside. He walked carefully into the dark cave. As he walked in, he saw a boney tail and collapsed in exhaustion. Marie had screeched when she heard footsteps getting closer to the mouth of the cave. She then climbed on the roof of the cave and waited for the intruder to show itself to her. Then she saw it, a humanoid figure walked in her view of vision. She jumped to attack him but he collapsed before she could even decide where to strike him. Marie smelled the humanoid and noticed that he didn't smell anything close to human. He smelled more like ash and smoke and he gave off heat that was beyond human body heat. Marie was a stowaway on a colonial ship. She had run away when her hive tried to kill her for sexual attractions to non-xenomorphs. One of the males from her hive tried to mate with her.

As she moved closer to the male, she got a good look at his man hood. He was naked and he looked nothing close to human. He had a flat face with nostrils instead of a nose, and he had dark blue lips with fangs bearing out of his upper jaw. He also didn't have any nipples and had a very defined 10 pack. He had pointy fingers and his entire body was muscular. He didn't have any ears and had four holes on both sides of his collarbones. She noticed his skin wasn't pink or brown at all; he had a bluish grey pigment. She studied the male with curiosity and interest. She had never seen a creature like him before. He was very attractive to Marie. His eyes were closed and she waited to see them open up.

As Seren woke, he felt a strange energy consume his senses. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful black and sleek and bony creature across from him staring at him with an eyeless face. Seren eyed the crown of the creature. In his eyes, he saw beauty and strength. He stood up with his glowing red eyes staring at her unblinking. She walked closer to him as he started making humming noises. "What are you?" said Seren. Marie looked at him with interest and curiosity. She began to use her telepathy. [[I am Marie. I am xenomorph]] she signaled. Seren heard a voice in his head. [[What are you?]] Signaled Marie. "I am Serenity but you can just call me Seren. I am last of my kind. We are called sol-kin or star eaters" Seren replied. Marie looked at him with sadness. [[My kin tried to kill me, so I ran away and sneaked inside a colonial ship and landed here with the humans]] she signaled. "Then we shall both walk together in an eternal loop of protection and kindness" Seren said. Marie didn't understand what he meant but she guessed it meant family or something in that range of significance. [[Do you not wear cloth on your flesh? If not then I would appreciate it if you would cover your lower regions. It is somewhat hard to talk to you when your member is proudly showing its length to me]] she signaled. Seren looked down to realize his kirn was missing from his lower regions. Seren looked at his member to see it was fully erected. He then looked back at Marie and felt embarrassed. Marie watched with amusement as Seren had tried to cover himself with his hands. She then noticed that her inner thighs were getting wet and slimy. Seren saw Marie dripped with arousal. He then feared she might try him. She smelled his stress come off him and felt like she should try to ease his tension. Marie walks slowly up to him and suddenly firmly grabs his member tightly with her clawed and smoothed sleek hands and started to pump Seren's member tightly but gentle. All Seren could do was stand there and moan. He had never felt such pleasure like this before. As she rubbed his member back and forth, she opens her mouth and sucks on his member with her little jaws, being careful not to jab her teeth into his sensitive member. Seren felt her suck on his manhood and felt and urge to hump her mouth with a quick pace. Marie could see the lust in his eyes and let him do what he wanted. As Seren saw he had permission to do what he wanted he pump his member in her mouth with such speed that within 30 seconds he orgasm and spurted his shiny silver seed into her mouth causing her to swallow every drop of his seed. He sighed with release and exited out of Marie's mouth and then laid Marie on her stomach so Seren could get the perfect view of her ass cheeks and her luscious sleek lips of her vagina. He entered her vagina with his still fully erected member and glided into her love tunnel causing Marie to whimper with pain. He then stopped moving and waited for her to relax. He entered her completely and pumped back and forth, feeling the rigid wall of her tunnel and Seren's member pulsed with every twitch Marie made when he glided in and out of her. He soon speed up and Marie moaned in pleasure, begging for him to go faster and harder. Seren then pumped to half speed and Marie then began to scream in pleasure as he felt her juices cover his entire member and inner thighs. He kept going until finally reaching climax and then spurting in her tunnel, letting his seed fill her up with warmth. Seren exited her tunnel and rolled to the side and laid there for a few moments before getting up to go outside. As she saw Seren, get up she got up as well and followed him outside the cave.

The sun shone brightly above the two lovers and Seren started to feel reenergized and then put his arm around Marie. He turned to face her and she purred at him and nudged Seren's face with her head and jumped on his back clinging to him with love. The two lovers would rule this planet in the name of Seren's species.


	5. Life and Death

**hi guys! this chapter may be a bit confusing but I can tell you that i think you guys will enjoy it!**

**-joseph**

As night fell upon the jungle planet, jack could see the orbiting planets nearby. Jack was lying on the roof of the hut, lying next to Rik't. Rik't looked at him with glowing green eyes that showed her beauty in many ways. Jack was amazed at how beautiful the night sky was, especially with some of the trees missing. It was the storm from 2 years ago, that had broken the giant tree that came out of the hut, in half. Most of the jungle around the hut had died off as if the tree hut was the power source for all the other trees. Before the storm, the hut was covered with walls of giant trees and vines, but now laid a hut in a giant clearing filled with giant stumps. Rik't thought it would be nice to expand the hut, so that there were multiple buildings on top of the giant stumps. Jack liked the thought of the idea but it was too late to start because Rik't had become pregnant with jack. Rik't was thinking what to name the pup, or newborn, but jack wanted to wait and see if it would be a girl or boy before they decided the name. "If it's a girl then I will name her Shusea Re'iy Miller," said Rik't excitedly. "If it's a boy then his name will be Vakton Rin Miller," replied jack. Rik't liked the name jack had given. They both looked at the planets slowly drift across the night sky. One of the planets was green giving a green hue to the water on the ground. Jack and Rik't soon fell asleep on the roof of the hut.

_Jack. Watch me burn your kind. Watch as I char your mother into a heap of burning ash. Watch as your family burns in the name of my kin. Let the souls of my species tear you into shreds of flesh and blood. Jack watch as I impregnate your wife. Jack watch as I eat your children. Jack I am coming for you._ As jack saw, the images flash through his mind he roared in rage and anger as he saw his beloved Rik't scream before his mind. Hearing the screams of his friends and family. Watching his mother burn in agony. Jack opens his eyes. He is in sitting up on his knees with his fist clenched in anger. Blood was leaking from his eyes, as if he cried blood. He looked around the hut seeking for his mate. She was missing. He panicked and ran outside to find his wife dragging a freshly killed tiger toward the hut. Rik't saw him burst into the front yard with blood dripping from his eyes. She ran to him with worry, dropping the kill on the ground. "Jack! What is wrong! You're eyes! They are bleeding!" Rik't trembled with fear. Jack was instantly in an embrace with his lovely wife, holding him with care and concern. He looked up into Rik't's eyes and saw worry and fear. "Nothing is wrong my dear. I had a nightmare. I thought someone took you away from me" jack said. When Rik't heard him say those words, she hugged him slightly tighter than before. "Why are your eyes bleeding?" she asked in concern. Jack walked to a puddle of water and looked at his reflection, only to see a grey face with glowing red eyes and a flat nose. The face looked into his eyes and said "I'm coming for you, jack" it said. Jack jumped back in horror as he saw his mom hanging from a burning tree. Jack then pounded his fist with rage into the puddle, splashing water all over himself. He screamed with rage and fell to his hands and knees. As jack did this Rik't ran to him and held him tight.

That night jack had gotten very sick. He laid in bed, as he was hand fed by Rik't, softly singing to him as he ate his food. Jack looked into Rik't's eyes and quickly felt his heart flutter and quiver as she looked into his eyes as well. "I love you" jack said with true honesty. "I love you too, jack" Rik't said soothingly. Jack started to cough. Rik't then gave him some medicine that she made of the herbs that she grows in one of the giant stumps. After he drank it, jack threw up all over the ground. Jack looked at his vomit. There was blood in it. He threw up again but instead of vomit, he threw up blood. He coughed and he felt a sharp pain in his lungs and he choked on blood. Jack coughed more and more, causing blood the pour out his mouth and on to the floor. Rik't began to panic as she saw blood spew out of jack. She then tried to calm jack down, he panicked, wildly throwing punches and kicks and jack held his throat. He then started to go unconscious. As he fell to his death, he looked into Rik't's eyes and saw hurt and fear. "Don't be afraid my dear. I will be back soon. I just have to go get some food for the baby" jack calmly said in a soothing voice. Rik't cried as she heard his last gasp of air. She felt his chest._ Nothing._ She thought. She wept on jack's corpse as she felt sudden loneliness consume her.

_Where am I? What happened? Wait! I want to go back! No! Let me go back to her! I love her! Stop! She needs me! Why! Let me go! I have to see her! No! _Jack was being held by flaming tentacles. They burned him as he tried to get out of its grasp. "Why do you struggle human?" said the ball of fire. _Because I need to go back to her! She needs me!_ Said jack. "No she someone better than you! You are not worthy to impregnate such a creature! You are weak!" said the ball of fire. _No! I am not! You can't do this to me! I'll kill you! _Jack roared. "You are a human! You can't even escape my grasp!" the ball of fire said. "I will not have my life taken from me! I will destroy you! I will erase you!" jack said as his voice finally broke an invisible wall. As the wall shattered, jack was surrounded by a dark aura. Shadow tendrils emitted of his body as he walked to the ball of fire, breaking its grasp on jack. "How did you do that!" the fireball asked. ||Give him his life back! We will erase you from existence if you don't do as you are told! || Jack said with his voice sounding like multiple voices at once. "No I will not! How dare you think that I will- jack shot 3 shadow tendrils at the ball of fire, causing it to shrink. Soon there was nothing but a person standing where the ball of fire was. || Do as we say now! Alternatively, we will eat your soul!|| said jack. The creature was being held by jack's tendrils, slightly pulling the creature's arms and legs. The creature screamed in pain as jack pulled tighter and tighter as the creature struggled. " I submit! I will do as you say! Please just stop the pulling!" the creature said. Jack let go of the creature. "I give you life! Go back to the shell you came from! Never return here!" chanted the creature. However, before jack ascended into the pit of light, he quickly grabbed the creature with his tendrils and ripped the creature apart, causing it to scream right before it split into 2 pieces. As jack threw the bloody corpse on the ground, he saw the soul of it. He stabbed the soul with his tendrils and absorbed it into him. Jack then jumped into the pit of light.

Rik't cried as she repeated his last words into her mind. She wept and cried. Then she heard gasping. "Jack! You're alive!" she screamed in happiness. "Yes I am. I was gone. But here I am" he said quietly but loud enough for Rik't to hear. Jack got up off the bed and stood. He walked outside with Rik't. Jack stared up at the sky and said, "I am stronger. I am no longer the man I once was". Rik't looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked. Jack looked at her and shot something out of his back, a shadow tendril swayed with strength but showed gentleness as well. Rik't looked at him with horror. "You are not jack!" she screamed. Jack leaned to grab her, but she swatted his hand away. "Stay away from me! You are not jack!" she screamed at him. " Please calm down, Rik't. It is I! I died and took control of death!" jack tried to reassure her. He leaned to grab for her again but she jumped backward into the pathway of the jungle. Rik't unsheathed her wrist blades and hissed at jack. "If you don't go I will tear you into pieces!" Rik't hissed. Jack looked at her with hurt. He felt trapped as he realized she wasn't going to believe him. "Rik't it really is me! Why can't you see that?" jack ask with anxiety. "Please! You have to believe me!" begged jack. Rik't didn't even flinch to his words. Jack saw that words wouldn't reason with her so he did the next best thing. "Rik't if you truly don't want to believe that its me then I won't stop you when you try to kill me" jack said. Jack stood his ground as Rik't jumped into her attack stance. She ran towards him, sinking her blades into his chest. Jack didn't even move or scream in pain, he let her stab him. " I would rather die than never live a life without you" jack said. Rik't looked at his face and saw the honesty in his eyes. "Jack? It really is you!" she said in surprise. Jack looked at her blades that were stuck in his chest. Rik't looked at his wounds and trembled in fear of jack dying again. "It is alright. You can pull them out. I can't die," said jack reassuringly. Rik't looked at him with horror and pulled out her blades with fear.

As soon as the blades were out, jack healed instantly. Rik't saw the shadow tendrils and decided to touch them. As jack felt her touching his shadow tendrils, he quivered with pleasure as she softly rubbed them. " Do oomans have the same thing?" Rik't asked. "No. not one of my species can do such a thing as I am doing now" jack said. "Does it hurt when you move them?" Rik't asked. "No, not really, but I feel as if I can't see and smell more with them out" jack replied. Jack soon felt his tendrils getting sore so he shot them into his back and lay on the bed with a sense of fatigue. " I am tired dear. Will you lay by my side?" jack asked. "Yes. Anything for you my beloved" replied Rik't in a soothing voice. As soon as the fire went out in the hut, the sky looked as if the world had died and came back to life. The lovers embraced as if it might be the last contact between them. Jack had finally dozed off into sleep with happiness instead of fear. The planet too fell into a deep slumber.

Far away from the star system gsx-698-b30, a planet with a giant circle of light that seemed to be branded onto the planet, two creatures stood outside of a cave. One xenomorph and one grey humanoid stood looking at the sun. They too were about to experience tragedy. Soon they saw the sun that they orbited, explode into a giant ring of light, only to be aimed toward the gray humanoid. Everything went cold and dark.


End file.
